Can hate turn into love
by MyEmpire
Summary: Can hate really turn to love? Read and find out, It's a naley
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or the other stuff..

* * *

Haley woke up with a loud thud and looked out the window only to se rain falling outside. _great it's the first day of the summer and it's raining.. Well Because I'm afraid of thunder storms i bet I'm not going to get any sleep so i might as well go up now._ _But wait i can't move, God i can't move ! _Then Haley looked down and saw a arm wrapped around her waist. And then she turned and saw who the arm belonged to. _Oh god .._ Nathan. She quickly wriggled out from his grasp and the second she did that she regretted it, _God how much did i drink last night ?_and just as she started to look around for her clothes Nathan Slowly opened his eyes.. 

"Where are you going ?" Nathan asked in a sleepy voice

"Where the hell do you think I'm going ? I'm going home.. now where the hell Is my jeans!" Haley said frustrated.

"Babe, Why don't you just come back to bed? The clock is only .." Nathan Turned to the clock and groaned when he saw what time it was ".. 7am"

"I'm not going back to bed.. And especially when you are in it ! " Haley said while trying to gather the rest of her clothes.

"Well you didn't mind me in the bed last night" Nathan said while putting on his famous Nathan Scott smirk.

"Why don't you just shut up before I'm going to throw something really big in the direction of your head Nathan! What the hell happened last night anyway ? "

"Well, let's just put it this way, You couldn't resist the Nathan Scott charm" He said while smirking

"Shut up ! and seriously what happened ? "

"Please Haley It's 7am on a Saturday and my head is spinning And I'm pretty sure by the way your eyes are falling shut every 10 seconds I'm thinking going home in this weather is the last thing you want to do so why don't you just come back to bed and we'll talk about this later because my head isn't really in it right now.. " He said while falling back on the bed

"I'm not going back in bed whit_ you_! "Haley snapped

"Fine then sleep on the floor i don't care just be quiet cause i want to sleep"

Haley then looked down on the floor and back on the bed. _I hate to say this but he's right, I really don't want to walk home and like he said i'm really really tired, and god that bed looks so tempting just not with him in it.. Ah hell with it ! but if he as much as looks in my direction he's gonna regret it!_

"Fine but put some boxers on Nathan!"

"But i thought you preferred them off" He smirked

"I'm warning you!"

"Fine" He then got up from the bed and started looking after his boxers, while Haley crawled back under the sheets and just seconds later Nathan joined her. And after a while she felt his arm coming up behind her and around her waist but she quickly shook it of

"Hey! Watch it !" She snapped and seconds later she fell in a peace full sleep.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be a Flash back so you will see how they got to where they are now 

Hope you will enjoy it :)


	2. This is what happened

**So this chapter is going to be about what happened the night before, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Brooke i really really don't feel like going to this stupid party tonight" Haley said while throwing all the shopping bags and plopping down on the bed

"Haley don't be like that! Think about how much fun we're going to have, and besides we've already bought new clothes that goes especially to this party" Brooke said while going to her walk in closet

"What so you mean that we can only wear the clothes we bought today to the party?"

"No, i wasn't talking about those clothes i was talking about our new bathing suits that goes under our new clothes" Brooke said smirking

"You can't seriously be thinking about swimming tonight.. in the ocean.. It's gonna be freezing"

"Hales honey, by the time we are in that water we're going to be so drunk so we wouldn't even feel it anyway, Now I'm gonna change into the 'party clothes' " Brooke said while taking her clothes and walking to her bathroom

"Oh I'm not going to drink anything tonight Brooke!" she yelled from the bed

"Oh by the way did i mention that Lucas and Nathan is going to pick us up and drive us there" Brooke yelled

"What is Nathan going to be there ? you know on second thoughts drinking would be a great idea"

"I don't get it why you hate him so much, he really isn't that bad you know" Brooke said while stepping out from the bathroom in a white Skirt and a red tank top with a big gold heart necklace "do you like?"

"I love, you know red is really your color" She said smiling "And about what you said about Nathan i can't believe you just said that he's nice he is the exact opposite, he's a stuck up jerk that don't think about anybody but himself. i can't stand him !"

"I can't believe you're not going after him, he's been liking you since we were 10. And what exactly has he done to you to make you hate him so much?" Brooke said while looking for her shoes.

"He's .. well.. He's .." Haley started but couldn't come up with anything bad she could say about him, but then something popped up. "He stole my Brownie once at lunch when we were twelve" Haley said trying to make Brooke understand how evil he was.. well kind of anyway..

"Seriously Hales. _He stole my brownie_? You seriously couldn't come up with anything better than that ?" Brooke said trying not to laugh

"Brooke it was my chocolate no one messes with that! "

"Fine whatever now it's pimp up Haley Time!" Brooke shrieked exited

The clock was 8pm when the girls were ready and Haley was dressed in A black miniskirt and a black tank top with a Pink one underneath, pink flip-flop's and a silver necklace

"We look sooo Hot!" Brooke shouted

"God Brooke don't be so loud" Haley said while covering her ears

then the Door bell rang

"They're Here" Brooke Screamed once again into Haley's Ear

"Brooke seriously !" She said

"Sorry" Brooke said while running down to the door

She opened the door and there was Lucas and Nathan in all their glory, Lucas Wore a pair of khaki shorts and a T-shirt with a print on it and Nathan wore a pair of jeans that rested low on his hips and a red polo

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said while hugging his girlfriend

"Hey Broody" She said Smiling "Hi Nathan"

"hey, so where's Haley ?" He said looking around to try and see her

"She's upstairs she will be down soon" Brooke said to him while kissing Lucas and of course Nathan didn't want to see them so he ran upstairs looking for Haley.

He reached Brookes room and saw Haley standing in front of the mirror putting on lipgloss

_God she looks beautiful _He continued to look at her a while longer before speaking

"You know you really should take the lipgloss with strawberry flavor" He said smirking

"And why is that Nathan?" Haley said not even looking at him

"Because when i kiss you tonight i would really be great if you tasted like strawberries" He said while stepping into the bedroom

"Okay, one how do you know that i have a lipgloss with strawberry flavor ? And second why would you think that i would kiss you?" She said

"Well every girl have a lipgloss with strawberry flavor and second you could never resist me" He said smirking

"Well we'll se about that won't we?" she said turning around walking out from the bedroom and down to Brooke and Lucas that was in a full on Make out session. "Break it off you two, other people in the room" She said

"You're just jealous!" Brooke said in-between kisses

"Whatever I'm going to wait in the car" And with that she walked out and it didn't take long for the others to come.

Haley had success full avoided Nathan the whole night and she had actually enjoyed herself. She had hung out with Theresa and Bevin the whole night dancing and drinking just fooling around. After a couple of games of i never they decided to go out on the 'dance floor' again and it didn't take long before it started to come boys from all different directions wanting to dance with them. After a while Haley felt a couple of hand sneak around her waist starting to grind with her, the hands started to run up and down her sides and she decided to see who it was, she turned around and was shocked at who she saw. Nathan.

But she didn't say anything it actually felt good to be dancing with him _Oh god it must be the alcohol talking_ They continued to grind into each other until She got really thirsty and decided to go for a drink.

"I'm gonna go for a drink" She said Turning away from him

When she walked to the kitchen and started pouring herself a drink Brooke came

"Hey where have you been Bestest Friend" Haley said while hugging her

"Haley how much have you been drinking" Brooke said

"Oh not much just a little bit of this a little bit of that" She said

"Oh well the time is in, time to show our bathing suits for the world" Brooke said while clapping her hands together exited

"Oh wouldn't want to miss Haley in a Bathing suit" Some one behind them said

"Hi Nathan, you're coming with us right?" Brooke said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He said smirking

"Alright Let's go" Brooke said while running down to the beach

There were already a lot of people in the ocean screaming and tossing each other around

Haley and Brooke Took of their Clothes and revealed their Suits and not a single Eye weren't on them.

Lucas immediately took Brooke by the hand and led her to the water With haley and Nathan Right behind them.

"Brooke come on" Lucas yelled already in the water and Brooke quickly walked out to him

Haley looked over at Nathan and couldn't help but looked at his well trained body _God he really had the body of a god, and those abs god! Wait what no it's the alcohol again _

Haley then put a toe in the water to feel if it was as cold as she expected it to be, and it was worse

"I am not swimming in that" She said while turning around ready to walk back into the house

When Nathan Grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around

"Why not it's gonna be fun" He said

"Nathan Feel the water it's freezing" She said Turning around again but Nathan took a hold of her and tossed her over his shoulder and started walking into the water

"Nathan Scott put me down, Now !" She screamed but he just continued walking then when the water was to his waist he threw her down into the water

"I can't believe you just did that" She said and she saw him smirking "Oh you're so dead" and she started to dunk him into the water after a few minutes of just laughing and splash water at each other they had somehow ended up dangerous close to each other. They looked each other in the eyes

_God he has some beautiful eyes _she thought

_I don't even think she's even aware of how beautiful she is _He thought

They then started leaning in and just like that the one thing Haley promised herself she would ever do happened she kissed Nathan Scott

The kiss was soft and slow at first then Haley wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his tongue trace the outline of her bottom lip begging for entrance and she opened her mouth immediately and the kiss grew more and more hungry after a while they pulled back.

"Let's go into the house" Nathan Whispered into her ear while laying hot open mouth kisses along her jaw line and neck. Haley just Nodded not able to form any words

Nathan then carried her up to the house her legs still wrapped around his waist. Nathan Thought he would drop her any second with her kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe while he carried her.

They then made it to a empty bedroom and their night began. One Haley would regret in the morning

* * *

**There it is hope you like it**


	3. So, the trip begins

It was Monday and the summer had begun.

The clock was 9am and Haley was laying in her bed thinking about the events of the weekend.

She absolutely couldn't believe she slept with Nathan.. After they woke up and Nathan had explained everything that had happened she had left without a word. She had Spent the rest of the Saturday and Sunday just at home doing nothing, Brooke had called wanting to go shopping with her but she had come up with some excuse. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when her cell began ringing, she picked it up not even bothering looking at the caller ID.

"Hi Brooke" Haley said already knowing who it was

"Tutor-slut" Brooke joked

"Gee thanks Brooke! I knew i shouldn't have said anything to you" Haley said

"Relax i'm just kidding you know, Anyway I've got some great news" Brooke said

"And what's that ?"

"We are going on a road trip" Brooke screamed exited

"A road trip? Yeah right with what car? You do know that for a road trip you need a car and would you look at that, neither of us owns one" Haley said

"Hey I own a car!" Brooke defended

"No brooke that's your dad's car and he would never let us borrow that for a whole summer" Haley said

"Okay point taken, god! Don't you think i already thought of that" Brooke said

"Thought about what?" She said

"A car, You know for a tutor you can be preatty slow, I already found a car."

"And who's car is that?" Haley said while getting up and going to her bathroom to brush her teethes

"Lucas, he's coming with us" Brooke said

"Okay as much fun as it sounds being stuck in a car with you two making out in the front seat i think i'm going to pass" Haley said

"Oh don't worry Lucas isn't the only one that's coming with us" She said

"And who will the other one be them?" Haley said

"mhm.. nathan" Brooke said in a whisper trying not to upset Haley, which she didn't succeed in doing.

"WHAT?" Haley screamed while spitting out the toothpaste from her mouth.

"Come on Haley it will be fun" Brooke pleaded

"Fun? FUN? No it's not going to be _fun_. If nathan would be driven over with a bus that would be fun" Haley said

"Come on tutor-girl! You don't even need to talk to him" She said

"Brooke are you completely Brain-dead? I'm going to be stuck in the same car as him for a whole summer of course i'm going to be have to talk to him." Haley said

"Come on hales! I'm begging you, Please, please pretty please" Brooke said

Haley thought about it for a while, She really didn't have anything to do anyway and being stuck in a car with nathan were going to be a pain in the butt. But what the Hell "Fine I'll come"

* * *

_I can't believe i agreed to this _Haley thought while she watched Lucas put her bags in the trunk

"I can't believe how fun this trip is going to be" Brooke said while jumping up and down in excitement

"Yeah! Don't you think this will be a lovely trip Hales" Nathan said coming up behind Haley and putting a arm around her shoulders

"Whatever" haley muttered while going to sit in the car

"So I drive first then Brooke, Nathan And then Haley , Sounds good ?" Lucas asked

"Sounds perfect Baby" Brooke said while leaning up to kiss him

"So i guess that means you will be stuck with me in the backseat" Haley turned her head to the side and spotted a smirking Nathan

"Yeah.. Joy.." She said sarcastically

"Don't deny it Hales i Know you want me" He said

Then Haley have had enough "Okay this is how it's gonna be.. One, You don't talk to me under this whole trip, cause the only reason i agreed to this thing was to get out of tree hill for the summer.. Two, Don't ever ever for a second think i want you in any kind of way because i don't .. and three, stop calling me hales Okay ? Got it ? or do i have to say it again?" She said

Nathan Just sat there watching here in amazement, I can't believe she got all of that out of her in just one sentence "And what if i don't do as you say?"

"Well just say I'm gonna shove something really big and uncomfortable up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine on you. Got it ?!" Haley Snapped

"Fine got it.. Gees .." He said While turning his head to the window

Haley then Put her iPod in her ears and the long trip began..

* * *

It was already night and Lucas had drove all day and was really really tired.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke had already fallen asleep. Lucas then saw a sign for a Motel near by and decided that nobody was really in the mood to driving so he could sleep so he drove to the motel.

"Hey guys wake up i found a place for us to stay" He said

only Nathan Had woken up and found Haley sleeping whit her Head in his lap, He smiled at that and put hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear "uh Yeah great.. " He said while still looking down at Haley

When Lucas then parked outside of the Motel Nathan decided to wake haley up

"Hales.. " No response "Haley" He tried again and only got a little moan from her. Then he decided to shake her a little bit and that did the trick

"I'm up ! I'm up.. what is it ?" She asked still half asleep

Nathan Found this adorable "Lucas found a place for us to stay so get up so we can check in"

"I don't want to.. Want to sleep" she said. Falling asleep again. And Nathan really couldn't bring himself to wake her up again

"Hey Lucas go in and check us in haley want's to sleep so I'll carry her in to her room" he said

Brooke that had already woken up found this really sweet "Aww that is so sweet" She then slapped lucas lightly on the arm

"Why couldn't you have carried me in ?"

"Because Baby you already woke up" He said praying she wouldn't make a big deal out of it

"Well remember it til next time.. But you owe me a little something something once we get to our hotel room" she said with a little wink

"You can count on it babe" He said leaning in for a kiss but got interrupted by Nathan

"But that means Haley and i will have to share a room guys" Nathan said

"And your problem is? I thought that would be your big dream being in a bed with her again" Brooke said

"Again?" Does whe know? " Oh right you meen the party thing.. So i guess she told you then" He said

"Yeah she did.. But she really didn't want to talk about it. I just really hope you guys used protection" She said

"Yeah Brooke we did.. Well she told me she was on birth control anyway"

"Okay as lovely as this thing is to Listen to, I'm gonna go and check us in" Lucas said while stepping out of the car

15 Minutes later he came back with two hotel keys and handed one to Nathan

"Okay we got rum number 21 and you guys got number 23. So I'll see you in the morning " He said then he and Brooke Ran to their room

He then looked down on the sleeping Haley in his lap and started to walk towards their rum

When he got to the room he laid Her on the bed and got prepared to sleep on the floor , but after seeing that there were hair and other disgusting things on the floor he decided to join her on the bed. He laid down on the bed and trying to keep a distance between them even though he really wouldn't mind Having her in his arms.

Just when he was about to fall asleep Haley turned to him and placed her arm across his waist snuggling her head into his chest. Even though it would only last this night he couldn't help but wanting it to be like this every night. Just like it had been a year ago..

* * *

**_Just like it had been a year ago_ huh ? What does he mean with that ?**

**I guess you will just have to keep reading**


	4. He's out

_**September 2006**_

_"I'm sorry hales" Nathan Pleaded_

"_Sorry you got caught or sorry that it happened ? " She said_

"_I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did and you don't know how sorry i am" He said_

"_You know what ? That is just a bunch of crap and you know it!" Haley said raising her voice _

"_No it's not crap Haley! I'm sorry, i was drunk and she was there and it just happened.." _

"_You know what? I really don't care anymore.. You said it yourself, i think we should take a break and take it slow and see where it goes from there, Who would know that taking it slow meant jumping in bed with other girls huh?" Haley said _

"_It didn't go that far Haley!" Nathan pleaded_

"_Whatever, like i said i don't care.. I can't believe i sat at home crying because of someone like you" Haley said laughing bitterly to herself_

"_Haley don't say that, that you don't care. I know you do and if you would just believe what i'm telling you, nothing happened!" Nathan said_

"_Don't you dare telling me if i care or don't, because you have no idea how i feel, and don't bother to try and find out either" she said_

"_What is that suppose to mean?" Nathan said_

"_That means that i don't want anything to do with you anymo..-" She started but got interrupted _

"_Don't say that Haley! You don't mean it, we can get over this, Please" Nathan said with desperation in his voice _

"_No we can't Nathan, i mean when this happened we weren't even together, Not that we were before either though.. But anyway if we weren't together when it happened how am i gonna trust you when we are?.. I just don't want to sit at home wondering if you are with another girl, and never get to be sure of your love towards me" Haley said_

"_Please Haley don't do this" Nathan said with tears in his eyes "i Need you and i'm so sorry for saying that we needed to take things slow, and i'm sorry for what i did.. I just.. I Need you in my life" _

_Haley looked him in the eyes and saw pure guilt. She really didn't want to leave them and what they had behind, But after he said he wanted to take a break and take it slow, she knew it was just another word for i don't want this.. us .. anymore and she had spent the days after that just sitting at home crying, and then she had come to a party with Brooke trying to forget everything and spotted him on the couch with some blond bimbo making out.. She wanted to cry when she saw them but she had no tears left.. and just when she walked out the door he had seen her there.. The next day he had dragged her into the tutor center trying to explain to her.. and that is where they are know.._

"_I'm sorry Nathan, but i can't do this.. It's over.. Even though it never really started, Thanks to you" She said_

_He didn't know what else to say so he said the only thing he could "I'm sorry .." _

_She looked at him one last time before leaving "Goodbye Nathan"_

End of flashback

Nathan Sat up in the bed in cold sweat and heavy breathing.. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 am and then he looked down on the sleeping Haley by his side..

He laid back down beside her and put an arm around her waist and snuggled in his nose in her hair

"I'm so sorry hales. So sorry, the only thing i want is to have you back into my life again.. i want you back.." Then he fell asleep again

But what he didn't know was that Haley wasn't sleeping she had woken up when he sat up in the bed and had heard every word he said.. She turned around so she could face him, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and stroke her finger against his lips and whispered softly "I know.. and i want that too, but we can't.." and then she put the arm he had around her waist and laid it back by his side and rolled over so that her back once again faced him..

* * *

They were now back on the road and the clock was around 10am, Brooke were driving and haley sat in the front with her, and Lucas and Nathan sat in the back

"So how was everybody's night, Did you sleep good?" Lucas asked

"It was fine" Both Nathan and Haley answered at the same time, they looked at each other and Then Nathan smirked and winked at her, haley then groaned and turned around again "How about you Lucas?" Nathan asked

"Oh i didn't get that much sleep if you know what i mean" Lucas said and winked at brooke

Haley Groaned at that "Remind me why i agreed to this trip with you two?" She said

"Just so you could come closer to me Hales" Nathan said and smirked

"Don't flatter yourself" She said and rolled her eyes

"You know you want me" he said and that made haley blow up just like he had expected it to do, but he hadn't expected what came next

"Stop saying i want you!! Didn't I make it clear a year ago when i told you i didn't want anything to do with you?" She said with a angry voice. When she turned around expecting to see a smirk on his lips she saw sadness in his eyes he then turned around and looked out the window without another word..

"Wait, what happened a year ago? Hales?" Brooke said looking at haley but got No response "Nathan?" no response .. "Fine, geez" she said turning her eyes back on the road

* * *

The clock was around 8pm and all of them had started to get tired of sitting in the car and decided to try to find a motel but found none.

"Hey look at that a camping place" Lucas said and pointed at something that just looked like a grass spot near a lake, not like a camping spot

"Yeah that's really cool babe" Brooke said with sarcasm while trying to change radio station on the radio

"I didn't mean it like that, what i meant was that we don't find any motel so why don't we sleep in the tents i brought" Lucas said

"You brought tents?" Nathan asked Lucas nodded "Why?" Nathan asked

"Well we are on a road trip and sometimes there isn't always any motels around and would you look at that there isn't so the tents are perfect, plus it's fun to sleep in tents" He said

"Yeah if you're 5 and it's in your own backyard" Haley said

"Why are you scared of sleeping in a tent Haley?" Brooke smirked

"No! Are you?" She asked just to annoy Her

"Yes.." Brooke answered

"You don't have to be afraid babe, i'm here to protect you" Lucas said and put his hand on her shoulder from behind

"Thanks babe" She said

They had now stopped at the camping place and started to unpack their things when Lucas spotted something

"Uh guys.. um.. Little problem" He said

"What is it?" Nathan asked

"We only got one tent.." he said

"Great I'm stuck in a tent with the two of you" Haley said pointing at Brooke and Lucas, and they just rolled their eyes "And if that's not enough you are gonna be in it too" she said pointing at Nathan

"You say that now but inside you're screaming of joy" Nathan said while winking at her

Just when Haley were gonna say something her cell went of, she took it out from her pocked and looked at it and answered "Hi mom.. Yeah .. It's good ...What why?.. What is it?... Just tell me!... WHAT?" Haley screamed and her face went white "I will be back " she said to them and started to walk away. Lucas and Brooke took out the tent and started to look for a good spot while Nathan just stood there and looking at Haley while she walked away.. _what did she say to her? She seemed really upset.._

Haley started to walk to the lake nearby while talking to her mom..

"What do you mean he's out?"Haley asked

"I mean he's out, like out from jail.. I don't know how it happened he's just out" Her mom said

"I want you to come home Haley, it's not safe"

"And you think i will be safer at home ?" She said rolling her eyes

"No maybe not but at least i will know where you are" Her mom said

"No mom I'm not coming home i want to stay" She said

"But you told me you didn't even want to go at first"

"Yeah i know but i want to stay.. Please mom i'm not alone, Brooke and Lucas is here, and Nathan"

"I really don't know Haley"

"Mom please.."

"Fine but i want you to call me every single day okay?"

"Okay i promise you i will" Haley said

"Okay i got to go now but i Love you sweetie"

"Love you too mom" Haley said and hung up

Somehow Haley had ended up at the dock at the lake and sat down on the bench that stood there

_I can't believe he's out.._ _Dad is out.. _

* * *

_**Please leave reviews :) **_


	5. Sleeping in the tent

**I know it's been a while since i last updated, But here you have it )**

Haley sat by the lake and thought about what her mom had just told her. She really couldn't believe her dad was out from jail.. she then started to think about the reason why he were in jail.

He was in jail for child abuse, He had hit Haley several times, leaving her with big bruises. Haley never told anybody, but one day when Haley stood in the shower her mom had walked in and seen her. Haley then broke down and told her mom everything.. She had only told one person about it and that was Nathan. She always told people that her father had left her and their family when she was younger..

Haley's thoughts about her father got interrupted when she heard footsteps behind her. She froze in fear. _Had he found her?_ Then she heard a voice she never thought in a million years she would be so happy to hear like she was now. And it belonged to Nathan.

"Haley?" He said. When she turned around to look at him he continued. "The tent is ready and Brooke wanted me to come and get you." He said.

"Oh.. Uh okay.. Tell her I'll be there soon." Haley said and turned back to look at the lake in front of her. She expected him to leave then. But he didn't, instead he took a seat beside her.

"What did your mom say?" He asked while looking out towards the water like she did.

"Umm.. Nothing really." Haley lied and looked down. But Nathan didn't buy it, because he could read her like the back of his hand and he knew something was wrong.

"Haley.." He said softly making her look up into his eyes. "Please don't lie to me. I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong okay?" She said a little irritated. "And even if something was wrong I certainly wouldn't tell you about it. I don't trust you." She burst out into one nervous sentence while looking into his eyes and felt a little guilty about what she just said when she saw hurt flash in his eyes. But hell she had a reason not to trust him.

"Will you ever? He asked hopefully.

"If you're talking about telling you if something's wrong with me then probably no. And for the other one.. I really don't know.." She said.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry? And to gain your trust back?" He asked almost desperate.

"I really don't know Nathan. I mean you hurt me so bad. And.." She said then trailed off. "I mean you haven't exactly acted like you wanted it back either."

After a moment of silence Nathan spoke up. "I know.." Haley just nodded.

After a moment of an inner battle Haley couldn't hold it in any longer. She knew that Nathan wasn't the guy to come to for comfort but now when her mom wasn't there she needed to talk to somebody who knew about her dad. She needed to let things out.

"My dad is out." She said in what turned out to be a whisper.

Nathan then turned to her. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"He escaped from jail last night. My mom called because she wanted me to come home. But I said no." Then she fell silent. "I mean it's better to run from it then to go back to the place where he probably will start looking for me right?" She said and chuckled sadly but it turned more into a sob.

Instantly when Nathan heard her sobs he pulled her towards him and enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Haley." He said.

"I'm so scared Nathan." She cried.

"Shh." Nathan whispered. "I know you don't trust me Haley. But I promise you this, I will do whatever I can to protect you, I won't let him hurt you.. Not again." He said while stroking her hair.

"Thank you Nathan." She whispered.

"C'mon let's go back to the Brooke and Lucas. Knowing Brooke she probably already called the cops thinking we killed each other or something." He said with a little smirk. Which caused Haley to laugh a little. Then she nodded.

When they started walking back Haley spoke up. "Nathan please don't tell Brooke or Lucas about this. They don't need to know. Not now. I will tell them when I'm ready okay?" She said.

"Sure. Your secret is safe with me. Trust me." He said. Haley looked up into his eyes and saw that he truly meant it, She actually trusted him on this one.

* * *

The clock was around 12 and they all sat by the fire just talking.

"So tell me something guys. Why haven't it been a full blown war between you two yet?" Lucas asked with a little grin.

Nathan turned to look at Haley but saw that she just sat there watching the fire. So he decided to take this one.

"Well you see.. uh.." He started but then got interrupted by a yelling Brooke.

"I can't believe this!!" Brooke screamed. Which made everybody jump in surprise, and Haley to break out from her trance.

"Dammit" Nathan muttered angrily because Brooke's scream had made him drop his hot dog into the fire.

"Look a my shoe." Brooke cried.

Lucas looked down a her shoe but saw nothing. "Babe there's nothing there." Lucas said confused.

"But look." Brooke said and lifted the shoe up. "Dirt." She screeched.

"Brooke seriously, why are you wearing high heels now? We are in the woods." Nathan asked.

"Hey just because we are at a dirty place out in the woods doesn't mean i still can't look good." She defended.

Haley just laughed. Then she looked down at her watch and saw the time. "Okay guys I'm gonna go to sleep now the clock is after 12." She said and started to get up.

"Yeah that is not a dumb idea actually. Just let me pour some water over the fire first." Lucas said while taking a bucket that stood behind him filled with water, and started to pour it over the fire.

When he was done they all walked towards the tent..

"Okay so how do we do this?" Nathan asked.

"Well you see Nathan this is what you call a tent." Brooke said while motioning her hand over the tent. "And what you do in it is to sleep." Brooke said then laughed a little when she saw the death glare Nathan was sending towards her.

"Yeah and I want you to remember what you just said now tigger." Haley said. "What you do in it is to _sleep._ Okay? So don't try to have your way with Lucas when I'm laying next to you." Haley said then Brooke slapped her playfully on the arm.

"Okay I would so not try to have my way with Lucas when other people were lying beside me." Brooke said as a matter-a-fact.

Then Haley and Nathan turned to each other and then looked at Brooke with an _yeah right_ look.

"Okay so maybe I would." Brooke said then throwing them a evil smirk.

"I promise you Brooke if i hear one unsuitable noise later while I'm sleeping I promise you I wi-" Haley said but got interrupted.

"Okay Haley we got it!" Lucas said. "Now lets focus on how were sleeping. Who sleeps where?" He asked.

"Well I'm telling you this I sure as hell will not sleep by any of the two tent 'walls' or what the hell you call it." Haley stated.

"Why not?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because.. Because.." What Haley really wanted to say was that she wanted to be in the middle where she was safe. She knew that from now on the nights would be really though considering that she knew that her father was out probably trying to find her. But she couldn't tell Brooke about it. So here she was trying to come up with a good answer. Nathan saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly why she didn't want to sleep by the 'walls' .

Then Haley came up with the perfect answer. "Because.. there are snakes out there." She said. _God, It sounded so much better in my head._

Then they heard a loud gasp come from Brooke.

"There's snakes out here?" She asked like it would be the most weirdest thing. Everybody then turned towards her looking at her like she was some kind of idiot. Then they all shook their heads thinking there was no use trying to explain things to her.

"Brooke, were in the middle of the forest.. Of course there's snakes out here, what did you think? That they lived under water?" Nathan asked while rolling his eyes. _Idiot_.

Brooke then crossed her arms. "Water snakes does." She stated while flipping her hair.

"Good god." Nathan muttered.

"Could we get in the tent now, please?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I can sleep by one of the 'walls'." Nathan said.

"Great, then I can sleep beside you, Haley on my other side and Brooke by the other wall." Lucas said. He knew Haley probably wouldn't want to sleep beside Nathan.

"Oh Hell no!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm not sleeping by the wall, Uh Uh, no way. I'm don't want to be bitten by a snake, I'm to young to die."

"Same goes for me." Haley broke in.

"Fine, fine. Then I'll take the other wall, if it's okay with Ha--" Lucas said but got interrupted.

"Lucas, it's fine." Haley said.

"Okay then let's get in the tent." Brooke broke out and clapped her hands in excitement.

Lucas and Brooke started to climb in to the tent and when Haley was about to also do so, Nathan stopped her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I can switch so Lucas is lying by your side instead?" He said.

"No it's fine." Haley assured. _Oh god I'm gonna hate myself for saying this. _"I uh.. I actually feel a lot safer if you're by my side." She whispered. When she said that Nathan's body filled with joy and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"But don't read to much into it." Haley said and climbed into the tent. Nathan just smiled and climbed in after her.

They were all now in the tent ready to lay down.

"Okay guys, umm i realized we only have 2 blankets. So we have to share." Lucas said.

"Oh goody." Brooke said while laying down pulling one of the blankets over her.

"Is that okay with you?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah it's fine.." Haley muttered.

When they finally laid down Haley tried to put as much distance between her and Nathan as possible but that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Haley's stop hogging all the space I can barely move." Brooke complained. So Haley had to move closer to Nathan who just smirked.

After a while, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan had fallen asleep, But not Haley she laid awake trying to hear if there were any strange noises. She really was petrified and she almost peed in her pants when she felt movement beside her but then remembered where she was and turned to see Nathan awake looking at her. She then turned her head and looked up at the tent ceiling.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in concern.

"No." She whispered. She then turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared Nathan." She whispered while sobbing. Nathan immediately took a hold of her waist and pulled her towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her while she buried her face in his chest.

"Shh. I promise you Haley nothing is gonna happen to you, not as long as I'm by your side. I'm here for you Hales." He said. "Always and forever." He whispered.

And that's how they fell asleep, in each others arms..

* * *


End file.
